


《意料之外》（夏纺）

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: 夏纺 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Tsumugi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Summary: 图书室 play 车。
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Series: 夏纺 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618810
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

逆先夏目今天第五次皱起眉头。

他从图书室书架的缝隙里向座位那边看去，青叶纺正抱着几本书，站在桌旁，微低着头，亲切地和一个看起来像一年级新生的家伙说着话。两人聊得很开心，对方为纺从桌下拉出一把椅子，纺竟然单纯地坐了下去，平时就很温柔的面庞此时甚至带了几分端庄。

什么鬼，夏目看着这一幕腹诽，不是约好下课后要去游戏研究室吗，自己比约定的时间迟到了五分钟，按自己的性格来说算是没什么奇怪的，可是到了之后竟然没有看到纺在那乖乖等着的样子，夏目越想越奇怪，就想到来图书室看看。

放我鸽子，夏目看着和一年级新生聊得甚欢的纺，心里的怒火熊熊燃烧。

自己甚至还为纺准备了一个用魔法展现的生日礼物，原本的计划是用“下一场演出的安排”把他在生日的这天独占，再稍微坦率地向他表达一下感谢的心情。

或许还有一点其他想法，比如把纺压在地板上做一次之类的。纺早就习惯了被夏目随意地索取，无论什么时候，只要顺他的心意，夏目会毫无预警地扑上去。虽然第一次的发生是机缘巧合，但夏目渐渐发现自己喜欢上了和前辈做爱的感觉。

本来已经一段时间没有见过纺，说实话有点想念那种感觉，或者说是有点太上瘾了，夏目在计划生日庆祝的时候就一直忍不住想到庆生之后的部分。

期待越是高涨，被放鸽子的愤怒就越是夸张地强烈。

看到青叶纺一脸温柔又乖巧的样子，伸手摸了摸新生的头，夏目终于忍不住了，从书架边上走出来站到青叶纺身后。

似乎是看到夏目身后毫无隐藏的巨大怨念，新生愣住了，纺顺着他的视线转身看向身后，就发现夏目正一脸火大地站在那，不知道站了多久，仿佛浸透了世界诞生以来所有的怨念一样皱着眉头。

“那个…夏目为什么会在这里，站在我身后？”，纺惯常的慢一拍反应，抱紧了胸前的书本，“是有什么想要找的书吗？”

不仅仅是放了自己的鸽子，甚至根本不记得自己的约定时间吗？夏目愈加火大，抓着纺的手腕就往书架的方向走，一直走到最遥远的角落里，没有一个人会过来找书的片区。

“诶？夏目你要做什么，刚刚那位同学拜托我找的书我还没有给他，你这是…呜”

夏目堵住了纺的嘴，厮磨啃咬着纺总是吐出不讨喜话语的双唇，同时把他手里的书抢走扔到一边的书架上，粗暴地扯开纺的领带和衬衫。等到纺反应过来的时候，已经被吻得晕晕乎乎，因为缺氧脸颊绯红，身体热热的，纺拥抱着夏目，下意识地用头去蹭夏目的脖子。

“前辈的脑子还能转吗 a？关于我的事情是不是一点都不记得了 e ？”夏目阴沉沉地说。

“呜…跟夏目约好要去游戏研究室的，可是突然来了一个新生向我询问关于缝纫的书籍有哪些，想着最大限度地利用我的能力让大家能够得到最需要的信息，于是就跟他聊起来了。毕竟…我这种虫豸…能够为大家服务就是很好的了……”青叶纺断断续续地说着，一边轻轻移动手脚，试图逃离夏目身体的桎梏，却被紧紧地压在书架上动弹不得，身体到处摩擦，让纺的脑子越来越混乱。

夏目抬起膝盖分开纺的双腿，动作缱绻温柔，纺感觉自己都要漂浮在云朵里了。突然夏目重重的一顶，纺的身下受到一击，虽然不至于致命可是也痛得纺说不出话来了。纺眼里含着眼泪，眼镜蒙上一层雾气，身体下意识蜷缩，手攀在夏目的肩膀上，结果就是和夏目贴得更紧了。

夏目动起手来解开纺的裤子，不一会纺的下身就光溜溜了，露出两条细长笔直的腿，因为疼痛微微地发着颤，可怜得像只小鹿。

“夏目…这样很过分！”，纺小声地控诉，“很疼…呜，而且别人会看到的。”

夏目的手指在纺的后穴开拓着，一个多星期没有做，纺的后面不是很习惯，但是夏目已经知道了前辈最敏感的地方，只要轻轻戳刺那里，前辈就会舒服得哭出来，满脸通红地呻吟着，像条被蒸熟的虾似的焕发鲜嫩的色彩。

“夏目…呜…”青叶纺的半句话还没出口，就又被夏目吻住了。夏目熟练地扩张好纺的身体，就这样把纺压在书架上操了进去。

这样的姿势很不稳定，纺随着夏目的动作颤抖着，夏目听着前辈因为被吻住而颤抖含混的呻吟，突然起了坏心眼，咬了前辈的嘴唇一下，就结束了这个吻。

夏目舔吻着纺的胸口，围着柔软的红果打转，纺的呻吟开始漏出来，他仰着头似乎承受不住这么多感官同时输入，颤抖的嘴唇不断发出难耐的好似求欢的声音。

“嘘，前辈要是出声的话就会吸引其他人过来，到时候会被其他人看到”，夏目一边用力地抽动着，一边凑在纺的耳边说，“前辈还是图书室的主管 n，竟然在图书室里做这种事 i，难道当初前辈申请管理员职位就是为了能有个地方做爱❤️吗 a？”

纺突然想起自己还在图书室，紧张得倒抽一口气，用一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，试图遏止自己的呻吟，却被夏目更加恶狠狠地进出，气息变得紊乱，后背不断在书架上磨蹭，背上白皙不见天日的皮肤被摩擦得发红。

“不要…不行了…太舒服了……要被夏目在这里操到射了”，纺小声地说着破碎的话语，一只手已经快捂不住自己的呻吟，于是想加上另一只手，可是一松开攀着夏目肩膀的手，纺整个人的重量就全靠夏目在自己腰上的手和他们身下连接的一点支撑了。纺整个人往下坐得更狠，夏目深深地进入了纺，和纺身体里生涩的嫩肉打了个招呼。

纺很快就受不了了，高高地仰着头，依靠在书架上，身下精神的东西抖了一下，射到了自己的外套上、脸上、甚至眼镜上。纺刚刚松了一口气，就感到夏目愈发用力地冲刺，听见后辈的声音在耳边说，“前辈的样子真是太糟糕了，不知道该说是性感还是淫乱，我也要去了。

纺急忙担心书籍，带着性爱余韵的声音听起来更加糟糕，“不要拔出来…那样会弄脏书架上的书…就请射在我里面好了。”

前辈……

夏目一只手托着他的身体，一只手毫不怜惜地掐上了他的脖子，想止住他扰人心神的声音。纺因为难受喉咙里小声地吭哧着，夏目听见前辈可怜的声音、看着他艳红的脸颊——眼镜不知道掉到哪里去了，露出盛满泪水的迷蒙眼眸——一下子忍不住，直接射在了他身体里面。

欲望渐渐平息，夏目松开了掐着他脖子的手，纺漂亮的脖子上留下了几道特别明显的红痕，夏目这才后知后觉地反应过来刚刚多么危险，手不知不觉地颤抖起来，抓住纺的腰的手也慢慢松开了。  
纺前辈哆嗦着两条腿，靠着书架依然站不稳，夏目此时却不敢向他伸手。

“前辈…还好吗……”，夏目一反常态地迟疑起来，他刚刚才意识到自己差点就把前辈……这样的事情怎么可以发生在自己的身上。

纺小声地咳嗽了几下，虚弱地说，“没事了，夏目以后不要再这么做就好…虽然我只是虫豸，但是也还不想离开虫豸的生命呢。”

好不容易重获自由，纺摸着自己的脖子惨兮兮地说，“这样出去别人会看到的，到时候给学院带来不好的名声怎么办……”

夏目发现这样的前辈让人生气得很，明明…明明遭到那样粗暴的对待，却表现得无所谓，好像全然看不见自己的价值，还在为其他的事情担心。

夏目没法处理这种复杂又难受的感觉，烦躁下没好气地说，“小心不要坐在书架上噢，后面的东西会流出来弄脏书的，那可全是前辈的责任。”

夏目看着他可怜的模样，他总是这样，一心奉献的态度，好像更加勾引人心里的施虐欲。夏目不太在意地开口，“到时候前辈如果被问到脖子上的痕迹的话要怎么回答？就告诉他们自己被人打劫了好了，大家肯定会担心地带你去医务室检查，那时候前辈身上的秘密就都藏不住了。”

纺的双腿还在颤抖，因为他努力站起来不让身后夏目射进去的东西流出来，夏目毫不怀疑如果不是书架间距离那么狭窄，前辈一定会跪趴在地上，像只可怜小狗似的撅着屁股。

“前辈这幅被欺负得很惨的样子 i，能自己走去洗手间吗 a？可不要半路倒在地上或者裤子被精液浸湿啊 a。”

“不知道的还以为我强暴了前辈呢 e，很麻烦啊 a”，夏目顺手把纺湿掉的内裤脱下来，团成一团塞进了纺的后穴，堵住即将流出的白色液体。

纺因为后穴的突然侵入颤抖了一下，站不稳地用手攀住夏目的手臂，羞愧地低下头，“不会的…我是自愿的。”

夏目看着前辈，好一会没有说话，然后突然地从纺身上把外套扒下来，又把自己的外套给纺披上。  
“今天前辈就跟着回我家吧 a，不然这个样子真是让人不放心啊 a”，夏目从地上捡起纺的眼镜递给他，又别扭地不看他，“今天东南方向是前辈运势提高的方向 g，我家就在东南向 g。”

“诶？夏目也会关心我的运势吗…”，纺震惊地睁大了双眼，那双漂亮的眼睛眼尾还残留着情欲的嫣红，随后又微笑起来，眼睛弯成可爱的新月，“那一定没错了，我真是太感动了。”

夏目暗暗懊恼着，到底为什么，明明是想要好好的一次约会，最后总是搞成这副样子……一定都是因为前辈太烦人了！

一边想着，他一边牵住了纺的手。

Fin.


	2. 《完全沐浴的目光与魔法光芒》

回家的路上，夏目斥巨资拦了一辆出租车，想到纺这副样子不能让别人看到，而让前辈硬撑着用被操到发软的双腿跟自己走回家，似乎完全可以算是一种虐待了。

把衣衫不整的前辈塞进后座的左侧，夏目自己坐到了右边，纺似乎因为刚刚消耗了太多体力而昏昏欲睡，眼镜后的双眼疲劳地半睁着，眼镜上还留有一点干涸的精液痕迹，不仔细看发现不了，在夏目眼里却让此刻的前辈看起来更加色情得不行。

前辈真是太烦人了，无知地做出糟糕的事情，永远带着那份仆性消化各种粗暴对待，对任何人都是如此。夏目想着，看纺的鸡窝头随着车辆的行驶摇摇晃晃，不知不觉又有点烦躁，一手抱住前辈的头按到自己的肩膀上，“要睡觉就坐稳了再睡 i，摇摇晃晃不怕撞到头吗 a。”

纺似乎是真的累了，只是说了一句，“谢谢夏目君”，脑袋往夏目的颈窝蹭了蹭，就安心地闭上了眼睛。

两人安静了一会，就在夏目以为纺已经彻底睡着的时候，纺突然抬起了头，用腰部前倾的姿势坐着，臀部的可爱曲线被这个姿势强调出来，这时前辈还在奇怪地轻微扭动着，似乎什么事情让他很不舒服。

“前辈怎么了 e？”，夏目凑到纺的耳边问。

“呜…我没事……”，纺用小得可怜的音量说着，可是身体似乎因为夏目的靠近颤抖得更厉害了。

夏目揽住前辈的肩膀，用手臂阻止了纺任何逃避问题的可能，“前辈不知道自己现在坐着的样子吗 a，翘着屁股 u，身子还扭来扭去的 e，看起来根本就是一副求操的样子啊 a，前辈不乖乖说实话的话是又想被操吗 a？”

“那个……那个…那个地方的东西好像流出来了……”，纺说完这一句脸变得通红，低下头不好意思再看夏目的表情，整个人都一副投降的样子，软在夏目的怀抱里。

夏目从后视镜瞟了一眼司机，对方似乎没有注意到这边的动静，夏目找了一个视线盲区，手伸到了纺的屁股下面，只是稍微摸了一下那块有些湿润的布料，纺的身子却猛地颤动一下，更多的液体涌出来打湿了布料。

纺的声音几乎是快哭出来了，“呜……太难堪了，会被别人看到的，好奇怪……都怪夏目为什么在图书室里也要做…”

夏目又捏了几下前辈的屁股，刚要生气地开口，就听到前辈用自我检讨的口吻说着，“…不能怪夏目，是我自己没有遵守约定，所以夏目君才会那么生气，都是我的错……现在还给夏目君带来了困扰…对不起。”

夏目的心里有一股莫名的躁动代替愤怒升腾起来，为了排解他用手掌轻轻掐捏着前辈的臀肉，这可能是前辈身上最柔软的地方，很适合用来作为解压球使用。他现在只希望出租车能早点到家。

其实路程并没有多远，十五分钟，可是这毫无疑问对现在的纺来说是极其严酷的折磨，夏目在捏着他的屁股，纺还在努力控制不让后穴的东西流出来，他真的不想穿着被精液打湿的裤子在外面跑，那可就全部尊严都散尽了，纺想到这真的眼睛都湿润了。

出租车刚刚停稳，夏目就递出一沓钱，快速地下了车，再把前辈也拽下车。两个人很快走进了门廊，上了楼梯，纺走在前，在夏目的目光下颤抖着加快速度，似乎刚刚在出租车上真的被玩得过了头，身体和头脑都要坏掉了，纺想着，感觉到夏目的目光有如实体，而自己此时浑身发热，似乎是在……

渴求着夏目君的触碰……

沐浴在夏目君的目光里，被他注视着，只为他一人注视着，每一个部位都被看得清清楚楚……纺感到一种温暖和快乐，与此同时竟然连前面都开始流水了，裤裆鼓囊囊地撑了起来。

好不容易撑到了门口，刚进玄关，连灯都来不及打开，纺使出自己全部的气力主动抱住了夏目，颤抖潮热的呼吸在夏目耳边萦绕着。

“前辈……”

“呜…夏目，拜托夏目君再抱抱我吧”，纺的脑子快被体温烧糊了，自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“前辈今天做了很多过分的事”，夏目不置可否地说着。

“对不起！非常对不起……我真的不应该拖延与夏目的约会……”

“什么约会啊…”，夏目轻声抱怨道。

“呜…总之是我的错才让夏目那么生气的……但是，真的非常喜欢夏目君，只是被夏目君注视着，就感到特别幸福”，纺的声音越来越小，头也逐渐躲进夏目的颈窝，却没有错过夏目的耳朵。

夏目正处于震惊中，没有想到一向迟钝的前辈竟然会表达出喜欢，他还以为前辈绝对不会开窍了，就在这时他又听见：

“请夏目君…惩罚我吧，惩罚我今天错过约定时间，还有在车上让夏目君难堪……”

夏目稍微有些不能理解这是什么样的展开，但总之满腔的烦躁似乎找到了一个适合的出口。本来这就是因前辈而起的心情，发泄在前辈的身上也很有道理吧，夏目想着。

“既然前辈都这么说了 e…我拒绝的话会显得很不通情理吧 a”，夏目愉悦地说着，解开了纺已经湿掉的裤子。外裤下就是一片光溜溜，让夏目的手指自由地侵入纺的后穴，但是在那之前他注意到前辈已经兴奋的前面，绝对不会放过这个机会地调侃道，“原来前辈说的喜欢我 o，被我看着就感到幸福是这样的幸福感 n”，一边将之前塞进去的沾满精液的内裤缓慢向外拉扯。

湿透的布料磨蹭着纺敏感的后穴，让纺忍不住呻吟出声，却又习惯性地压抑，夏目鼓励着前辈，“这里没有其他人 n，前辈想怎么叫都可以喔 o”。手上的动作也没有停下，那块布料终于被扯了出来，带出一条粘稠的细丝。

夏目将内裤丢在地上，半抱着前辈来到了客厅，外面太阳正要落山，房间里涌动着一层淡淡的漂亮金色，将前辈的眼睛衬得更加漂亮。

把前辈放在地板的软垫上，夏目拉开了一点距离，自己坐到沙发上，“作为惩罚，就请前辈自己脱光 g，自己安慰自己吧 a。”

饶是纺再怎么迟钝，此时也感觉到夏目奇怪的趣味所在，但他的仆性毫无疑问地为夏目散发着，纺红着脸脱掉了自己的外套，慢慢解开了领带，然后慢慢脱掉了已经被之前的性爱彻底弄皱的白衬衫。

“现在我是真正的……完全赤裸地沐浴在夏目君的目光里了”，纺陈述着，感觉心里有什么正在颤动，全身都温暖起来了，可能这也是夏目对我的魔法吧，纺弯起眼睛，对夏目展露出一个笑容，“真的很幸福呢……”

此时的夕阳余晖从阳台照了进来，前辈白皙漂亮的身体被赋予了一层美丽的光芒，脖子上红色的掐痕好像动物漂亮的皮毛纹路，完全吸引住了夏目。或者这就是前辈自身所蕴含的光芒，只是这一天才终于毫无保留地展露，夏目目不转睛地看着前辈想。

纺大张着腿，没有犹豫地伸出两根手指刺进自己的后穴，似乎是被夏目的目光鼓励着，已经完全忘记了羞耻，学着记忆里夏目的手法寻找自己的敏感点。纺的后穴随着手指的动作发出色情的水声，他却没有注意到，只是一个劲地摸索着，希望能让夏目满意，心无旁骛的样子像个专心的学生，认真的神色和动作却带出一种无比美丽又淫靡的色彩。

身体总是有记忆的，纺慢慢找到了那个地方，试探地一戳，整个人颤抖了一下，又更用力地按压着那个点，纺抵抗着身体快感带来的剧烈颤抖努力按压着那个地方，无比认真地完成着“安慰自己”的任务，因为过分忍耐着身体的快感反而露出了痛苦的神色。

夏目再度烦躁了起来，蹭地从沙发上站起走向纺，“前辈是笨蛋吗，连身体的感觉都不会自己感受吗，真是笨到没救了。”

纺还没来得及对夏目的指责感到委屈，就被夏目按倒在地上，热烈地吻住了。不像之前的吻带着愤怒，这个吻更像带着全部的激情，像探索新大陆一样热切，用上所有爱意的魔法之吻。夏目的舌头侵入纺口腔的最深处，似乎要通过口腔扫荡到他的心脏和灵魂。

大腿被夏目抓住，后穴也被夏目深深地进入，整个人都被夏目温暖地拥抱着，纺感觉到无比的幸福，纺的头脑昏昏沉沉，却对周围的一切感知无比清晰，他感觉整个胸腔都被什么温暖着。

“我…爱着夏目君”，纺几乎没有思考地说出了这句话。

得到的回应是大腿上的一记狠掐，纺吃痛地叫了一声，然后听见夏目压着声音说，“自己不知道的东西就不要随便说出来。”

“我也很…喜欢前辈”，夏目斟酌了一下，“不然你以为我为什么会在做这种事，为什么会和前辈交缠着身体，为什么会拥抱前辈，亲吻前辈。”

夏目更加用力地冲击纺的后穴，纺整个人都被撞得颤动，毫无遮掩的呻吟美妙地萦绕在夏目耳边，让夏目欲望高涨的同时也觉得前辈可爱起来。纺在这样的攻势下很快就达到了顶点，随着一声短促的呻吟他几乎就要释放，却被夏目捏住了下身，堵住了欲望的出口。

“呜哇…夏目你在做什么…”，纺委屈地说着。

“因为这是惩罚，前辈可不能像上次一样那么容易地逃过去了”，夏目的嘴角带着一抹笑意，“这次前辈只能用后面高潮喔♪”

夏目随手抓起领带在纺的下身上绕了两圈绑住，确保前辈没有办法释放之后还在顶端打了个蝴蝶结，像包装礼物似的可爱。

“夏目君…如果对别人做这些事一定会被当作变态的…”，纺似乎是想到什么，又微笑起来，“但是夏目君对我做什么都可以喔。”

这样的话为什么前辈你总是可以毫无负担地说出口呢，夏目想着，前辈你真是……令人烦躁啊。

夏目将纺翻了个身背对自己，跪趴在地面上，这个姿势能更方便动作，纺也被夏目几近狂野的动作逼到了边缘。

“太快了…夏目…我要坏掉了……”，纺眼含泪水地呻吟着，脸颊的红色艳丽极了，“好奇怪…为什么和夏目君做这种事情会这么快乐…我不行了……啊”

随着一声绵长的呻吟，纺的身体剧烈颤抖起来，无法排解的快感从后穴传向整个身体，纺的十指攥紧，指甲都快在手心戳出血痕。夏目冲进纺身体的最深处，也释放了出来，他整个人压在前辈的身上，抓住前辈的手，舒展他握紧的拳头，对着指甲戳出来的印迹教训前辈。

“前辈真是的，为什么每次都能伤到自己…”，夏目几乎要叹气了。

纺没有力气地趴着，夏目将他翻了过来，看着他身下的东西依然挺立没有释放，用手指在顶端轻敲了一下，“前辈等会就保持这个样子去洗澡吧 a。”

“夏目…好恶劣”，纺泪眼朦胧地说，眼镜因为眼泪的热度而起了雾，夏目替他摘掉了那副眼镜，露出纺含着春色的眼睛，性爱过后的纺总是艳丽得过分。

纺模糊地望着夏目，红色在视野里特别温暖，晕成一团热烈的光团。

“但是我知道夏目也是喜欢着我的”，纺眯起眼睛微笑，“我也爱着夏目噢。”

夏目俯下身拥抱住他，过了好一会才小声嘟囔了一句，“前辈 i…吵死了。”

太阳完全落了下去，满室浮动着一层蓝色，两人的身体却非常温暖，温暖到昏暗的室内似乎有一团明亮的魔法光芒。

Fin.


End file.
